Demon Siblings- Lune
by Nightblake
Summary: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji because if I did it would be terrible XD - it's a laughing face. the only thing I own is Lune my OC. Please review (give me tips on how to improve if you did not enjoy it).
1. Chapter 1

**Notes to you all: I do not own anything except my OC Lune which means moon in French.**

* * *

I had awoken in a field and I had no idea where I was. I looked around looking for any sign of life... there was none, except a horse it walked to me and wagged its tail.

"Hello there what's your name?" I asked the creature.

It responded by nudging its head towards it saddle where there was a satchel containing details.

"Is this me?" I asked it curiously.

It was a wanted poster I gulped I read it out loud. "Lune, wanted for murder, theft and treason against the King."

It nodded its head and nudged at its saddle as if telling me to get on.

"Look at me I'm talking to a horse." I said as I got on the saddle.

It shook in disproval as if telling me I wasn't crazy. I continued to look at the satchels contents inside was: a few wanted posters, a map, a compass, a bottle (which was empty), a few throwing knives, a document and a few coins. I made sure that it was packed properly before putting the satchel back and grabbed the reins before galloping in the direction the document had said which was a cottage not so far from here. The horse automatically stopped. I hopped off and it walked to the stable next to the cottage it looked at me. I turned and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and pouring it into a trough. It seemed happy I finally found a tag and it read 'Hayai'.

"Hayai huh?" I said as I looked at the horse. It made a noise that seemed happy.

Turning around I noticed that there was someone in the door way.

"So you finally come home little sister?" said the figure.

I didn't know what to say I had a thumping headache and I couldn't remember anything.

The figure stepped out of the doorway "What? Did you bump your head and forgot your big brother Sebastian?" Sebastian said.

I looked at him cautiously and stepped back.

"Oh my word you did forget." Sebastian said, shock spreading across his face he swiftly came towards me to check my head. "You have a huge bump on your head." He finally concluded.

"I feel sick." I finally spoke to him. He smiled as a reply.

"Come on in the house." He led me to the front room which had a few chairs and a fire pit.

A few shouts heard in the distance. Sebastian looked out the window. "Come on we need to hide you." He said before grabbing my hand and leading me to a cellar which had a secret passage.

"Follow it and don't stop running." He said before pushing me forward. I indeed ran as fast as I could. Splitting headache and my heart beating faster and faster. This is the earliest memory of my big brother and this was god knows a few decades or maybe more. The rest of the memory is a blur, I got captured and was executed for my crimes they added a witch part which I didn't really care for but to terrify them I shouted a curse which was my final words. I never found out what happened to my big brother but when I returned it was an old ruin that had been burnt to the ground.

* * *

**A few hundred years after the execution...**

I stood in the pouring rain. I was soaked to the bone.

"Demons should not live like this." I told myself "Especially my position." I sighed as the rain turned into a thunderstorm. "Why does this happen every time I come here?" I walked towards the Undertakers to catch up on the latest. My hood was up and I had pants making me look more like a man than a girl that died hundreds of years ago.

"HELLO? UNDERTAKER I HAVE A JOKE FOR YOU!" I shouted. He popped up from behind the desk.

"Why hello again Lune I was wondering when you would visit next. So what's the joke." He giggled insanely "COME ON, COME ON!" He stopped the bell just jingled. I was glad my hood was still up.

"Why isn't it the young Earl and his butler. Maybe we can catch up another time aye sonny?" The undertaker said. I nodded and turned and there he was the butler he looked exactly like my brother and he was a demon... no he was my brother and I could tell because of the kid that was next to him. Mine and Sebastian's eyes locked and I managed to free myself from his gaze before going out into the rainy streets.

I must have waited for ages because it took the small boy and my brother to leave the parlour and get into a carriage. I got up -I was sitting on a building- and went to go talk to the Undertaker one more time.

"What do you call a fly with no wings?" I said as soon as I entered.

"I have no idea... What do you call a fly with no wings?" He asked.

" A walker." I said boringly, and of course he laughed he really likes the jokes that suck.

"That was hilarious." He said "Ok what would you like to know?"

"Who was Sebastian with?" I asked.

He smiled. "Ah! So you know the butler... he asked who you were so I thought you knew each other. The small lad you see is the Earl Phantomhive... Ciel Phantomhive and I believe he is lookin' for another member of staff... he thinks the butler needs help or somethin' I'll mention ya Lune If ya want to work there."

I looked at my feet "Well it would be nice to see my brother again." I finally said.

"Well you gonna need a dress ain't ya." He smiled at me looking at my dirty pants.

"It was only used as a disguise..." I tried to say before he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed "SO I'll call him up yeah?"

"Ok, ok." I managed to speak "See you around." I started to walk out the door.

"Stay safe." Was all I heard.

* * *

**Me: And this is the first chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE review because I shall not write another chapter until there is at least 2 reviews.**

**Lune: Really? Only wanting 2 reviews?**

**Me: YEP! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Note to all of you: Thank you to the people that reviewed and please give me tips on how to improve because I is new to writing for people to read thingy.*Gives you guys a thumbs up***

* * *

"Ok... get home and find a decent dress." I said to myself, 'home' being a place with four walls and a roof which leaks really bad when it rains.

I raced to my shelter which took several hours since it's on the outskirts of London. I looked at the shabby house. Holes in the walls for windows and for a door. I walked in looking around in disgust.

"Damn this place needs a clean."I exclaimed "Mental note if I don't get the job clean up in here."

I was talking about the floor seriously all that dust. It is not good for a demon to live in such terrible conditions. I jumped onto my straw bed and laid down my very dirty coat, looking around the boxed house I tried to look for my clothes box. Which was on the roof (yeah long story I don't want to explain but I'll mention the rain doesn't help).

"Not this one, those are pants, possible, nope, nope, alright I choose this one." I picked up a long dress that was still damp but it had frills and bows and it fitted unlike the others so it was a good option. " I hope it dries before tomorrow."

It was starting to get late and thank goodness it wasn't raining yet. The logical thing would be to go to sleep but I have a habit, I always have a walk and look at the stars until, Bob knows what time. So that's exactly what I did I threw on my coat and went out to enjoy the stars. It was yet again a quiet night, I saw a fox or two and a few rats, but nothing out of the ordinary. I returned to the house and some strange guy was sitting on my roof.

"Er... can I help you?" I asked. No response was attempted by the man, I went in my house and took off my coat. He entered the room.

I turned "What?" I asked "Do you know it's rude to enter someone's house without their permission?"

"Are you Lune?" asked the man.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"I heard your quite the demon to look for if a job needs done." He said . I smirked

"That was a looooong time ago. So what's an angel like you doing asking for help from demons?" I questioned.

"Are you going to help me?" He said.

"Nope~" I said cheerfully. It was obvious that had annoyed him.

"May I ask why?" He said trying to be calm.

"BECAUSE you didn't say please nor give me your name~" I said wanting to push his buttons to the extreme.

"My name is Ash and will you please help me?" Ash asked.

"What would you like help with Ash?" I responded trying to be more mature but failing because I had a big grin on my face.

"To cleanse the world off..." He started but I cut him off.

"Nah I think I'll pass~" I didn't really care at the time.

He turned and left without a word. I followed him outside.

"Tah, tah stay safe now~" I called out to the darkness which had swallowed him up whole.

Morning came and I hopped out of bed and rushed to put the dress on and to start my long journey back to the Undertakers. And yet again it took several hours of normal human being running speed to get there. And as always as soon as I got onto that street it started to rain. I heard a few people curse as the raindrops fell (I was one of the few that did actually). I pelted into the shop, the bell jingled as I entered, and there he was talking to one of his corpses with a stupid grin.

"Should I even bother asking?" I said.

He smiled "Oh hello Lune. I called the earl and he says meet him at his mansion at o'clock today but beware the dog and the butler... can I have a joke?"

"Nope but you can have a dog treat." I said handing him the dog treat.

"Oh you spoil me too much." He chuckled, while munching on the treat.

I looked over to the clock. "WHAT IT'S 4'OCLOCK?! WHERE DOES THE MIDGET LIVE ANYWAY!?" I had just realized.

"I'll give ya a lift to the bottom of the road. Shall I~" The Undertaker said giving me an amused look.

"THANKS!" I exclaimed following him to his cart.

It was a very bumpy journey and I managed to arrive to the gates of the garden at 5 minutes to 5'Oclock. So I decide to run stealthily to make sure that the 'dog' wouldn't find me. Instead I found it dozing behind some trees.

'They have a demon hound?' I thought to myself.

I sneaked to the front door and knocked on the door. It opened slowly.

* * *

**And I shall leave it on a cliff hanger... Who opens the door, has Lune just stayed around London, why was Lune seen as a traitor in the pass so many questions!**

**Lune: I think more questions will come later...**

**CORRECT LUNE! Please review because I won't write a new chapter until there is a least 3 more reviews cause that makes 5 reviews. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lune: Really? -_-'**

**The Undertaker: Nom, nom, nom *eating dog biscuits***


End file.
